


Barbie’s Build Your Own Dream House.

by Laura_Palmer



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cis Katya Zamolodchikova, Cis Trixie Mattel, F/F, Lesbian, Neighbors, One Shot, an exercise in writing, home reno, inspired by the way too hot weather, oh my god they were neighbors, trixie x katya, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Palmer/pseuds/Laura_Palmer
Summary: What do you do when your gorgeous neighbor is building their own dream house? You lend a hand, of course.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Barbie’s Build Your Own Dream House.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little exercise in writing. Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated! Love 🥰

Of course Katya knew it was impolite to stare. But it had been two weeks since her pink-barbie-doll-house backyard neighbor had been coming out wearing plaids and cut off jeans instead of her usual pink attire, and Katya’s attraction had skyrocketed. At first, she’d just been trying to figure out when the contractor would arrive on the scene, taking a peak from her upstairs hallway only when she walked by it, trying to spot anyone else. However, on the third day she’d spotted her neighbor with a pencil behind her ear and a clipboard in her hands and she figured that her Malibu Barbie had to be doing it all by herself.

Well, not completely by herself. When the construction of what Katya figured had to be some kind of gazebo began, another woman seemed to join her neighbor every day. She’d hold the planks or beams as her neighbor hammered or sawed away. This put a damper on Katya’s mood as she tried to remember whether or not her neighbor - What was it again, Tr, Tro, Tra, Tracy? Trixie! - had been with anyone at their annual neighborhood barbecue. She felt like she would’ve remembered if she had.

Today was day 15 of the renovations - Not that Katya was counting. She wasn’t! The sun was already hot even in the early hours of the morning and Katya was about to step through her glass sliding doors into the backyard when the view made her stop dead in her tracks. Her barbie-doll neighbor was alone. She was kneeling on the roof of her new structure, facing Katya’s direction as she leaned down to thumbtack something to the edge of it. Her boobs almost spilled out of the red-checkered plaid she had buttoned up illegally little. Katya felt herself get wet at the mere sight of Trixie’s cleavage and she chastised herself for being such a creeper. She took her yoga mat and nalgene outside like she intended to and spent the rest of her hour outside pointedly ignoring the fact that her neighbor was right there. She’d never admit to doing a bit more downward dog than she used to and flexing her arms a little harder than normal. By the time Katya reached her last pose she could feel a thin sheen of sweat cover her from working all that overtime. She stood up and stretched out one last time, and in doing so locked eyes with her neighbor.

“Hi there, miss!” Katya grinned.

Her neighbor smiled back, seemingly unabashed about being caught looking at Katya’s lean frame.

“Hello there, guru.” She replied, cheerfully. Katya screeched out a laugh at that.

“Thanks Barbie,” She laughed. “But I’m not nearly that good.”

“Dunno,” She shrugged, “Looked pretty good from up here.” Katya swore she could feel Trixie’s eyes travel slowly down her body and she smirked. All that extra effort apparently was worth it, after all.

“Where’s your partner today?” She tested carefully.

Trixie cocked her head. “Kim? Well, she told me I was quote-unquote ‘exploiting our friendship by having her do all this hard labor for free’, so now I’m just stuck fixing small shit until I can find the next victim for my horrible schemes.” She quipped.

Katya’s ear perked. She did have all day. “Well, missus Foreman,” Katya started. “I do happen to have all day. I heard the pay was shit, but what are the extra benefits you guys from Build Your Own Barbie Dreamhouse LTD offer?” Trixie screeched a laugh in reply, and with the way she was flailing Katya was almost scared she’d drop off her homemade roof.

She composed herself again before answering. “Well, like any good Midwesterner would have the wits to do, the Buds are already cold in the fridge,” she replied.

Katya pulled a face. “Sorry honey, I don’t drink so I don’t think that’ll do.” She saw Trixie’s face fall a little but before she could do anything to mend the situation the Barbie herself already tried again.

“Well, I might be Midwestern but I’m also still a Barbie, so how about some homemade pink lemonade then?”

God, that girl was just not afraid at all. Katya was pretty sure the heart eyes she was sending at Trixie could be seen from the moon.

“I’m not sure that’ll satisfy me,” she dared to wink, hoping that Trixie knew there really were some other benefits that Katya was chasing after, “But it’ll tide me over for a trial shift. I’ll be at your front door in fifteen?”

“Don’t be late for your shift!” Trixie called after Katya, both of them laughing at their stupid conversation.

If Katya hurried up the stairs a little faster than usual, she’d never admit it. Exactly fifteen minutes later Katya’s red nails pressed down on the little white button that adorned Trixie’s otherwise pink mansion. When Katya first moved into the neighborhood she’d scoffed at the obnoxious femininity. However, when she’d met Trixie at the neighborhood barbecue she’d immediately understood. It fit, and somehow was less of an offence coming from a real life barbie. The door swung open to reveal a smiling Trixie. She’d done her hair up in two pigtails, probably to deal with the heat, and Katya shook her head incredulously.

“You really are giving me a country fantasy instead of your usual plastic fantastic,” She laughed.

Trixie’s grin broadened. “Well, I ain’t nuthin’ but a backwoods Barbie, doll.” She thickened her accent for full effect.

Katya wheezed with laughter. “Oh god, can I still cancel my shift?” She bantered.

“Nope,” Trixie laughed, popping the p as she grabbed Katya by the wrist. “Come on in, I need to put those strong arms to good use.”

There were about a million dirty replies that Katya would’ve loved to react with, however all her thoughts left her head as she got dragged past the light pink walls of Trixie’s living room.

“Shit,” she breathed.

“I know,” Trixie sighed almost apologetically. “It is a lot.”

“No,” Katya replied softly, before correcting herself. “I mean yes, it is a lot. But I also like it, it’s very you.” Trixie shot her a grateful smile across her shoulder before ushering Katya into the yard.

It was so hot outside, Katya was almost regretting helping her neighbor out. They weren’t even on the roof, just underneath it fixing some extra support beams. Katya stil almost wished she’d stayed home, until Trixie asked Katya to hold steady a beam over her head, and Trixie stepped right in front of her to thumback it down. Trixie was hot too, and even though Katya tried so hard not to stare, when a drop of sweat formed at the dip of Trixie’s collarbones and slowly rolled down into her cleavage, all Katya could do was follow it down with her eyes.

“Didn’t your mama tell you it was rude to stare?” Katya heard above her, and her eyes guiltily snapped up to Trixie’s face. She could feel her face turn bright red and was about to profusely apologize when Trixie leaned in.

“I think I understand what kind of benefits you are chasing after,” She teased, whispering in Katya’s ear. Katya shivered as she could feel Trixie’s breath on the shell of her ear. Her hands followed Katya’s arms up and then Trixie started laughing as she slightly tugged on her wrists. “I already secured it, you can let go now.”

Katya blushed yet again but she laughed. “I’m sorry, I got… distracted.”

Trixie shook her head in mock disappointment. “C’mon then, you can come be distracted while you hold the ladder, and then I think we’re almost done for today.”

Katya followed in a stupor. Did her gorgeous backyard neighbor just practically invite Katya to stare at her gorgeous ass? Trixie was already standing on the second thread of the ladder, waiting for Katya.

“Hold the ladder please, don’t want me falling off now.” She looked at Katya challengingly, who inched closer. She grabbed one side of the ladder and visibly swallowed at the idea of being so close to Trixie’s gorgeous full thighs and ass.

“The other side too, please.” She heard from above her. “We don’t want me falling off now.” Katya felt her entire head catch fire as she came to stand behind Trixie to grab the other side of the ladder, her face inches from Trixie’s butt.

“Thanks babe,” She heard from above her. Katya was pretty sure she fully blacked out for a moment, and the next thing she knew Trixie was at eye-level again, putting a tentative hand on Katya’s forehead.

“Earth to Katya?” She said playfully. “I think it’s time for lemonade, all the systems in your brain seem to have slowed to a stop.”

Katya allowed herself to be pulled inside the pink nightmare once more.

“You know, I really hated this house when I first moved here,” Katya prompted as she leaned on the edge of the white kitchen table, watching as Trixie grabbed a pitcher of soft pink liquid.

“Is that so?” Trixie hummed non-commitically, closing the fridge door and moving over to grab some glasses from an overhead cabinet.

“Yep,” Katya taunted, before becoming more serious. “But then I saw you at the barbecue last year and suddenly I understood it and actually thought it was the coolest.

Trixie hmm’ed as she turned around, coming toe to toe with Katya before softly pressing the cold glass of lemonade into Katya’s hand. The change in temperature together with Trixie’s proximity sent a shiver up Katya’s spine.

“Yet it took me at my most butch for you to notice me.” She said, a sparkle in her eyes.

“I noticed you from the moment you walked into that barbecue,” Katya confessed, her voice hoarse. “I just didn’t dare to dream that a beautiful Barbie would be interested in a Skipper like me.”

A grin spread itself across Trixie’s face and she slowly leaned in. “Don’t worry,” She said before softly pressing her lips to Katya’s,

“You fit right into the dream house fantasy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated! Love 🥰


End file.
